The Emperor's Birthday
by KiseHimeki
Summary: A oneshot of how Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuurou spend their time during the red-head's birthday


THE EMPEROR'S BIRTHDAY

December 19, a certain teal-head named Kuroko Tetsuya was strolling around the city looking for something. He had strolled for almost one hour and still hasn't found what he's looking for. Smoke came out as he sighed in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Now what? I can't find anything for Aka- I mean Sei-kun. Tomorrow is December 20 and I still haven't decided on what I will give to him," he then sighed again.

You heard it right. Kuroko is looking for a gift to give to his Seijurou-kun. It had only been 2 weeks since they started going out after the championship of the winter cup.

_Flashback:_

_Seirin- 102; Rakuzan- 100_

_As the Rakuzan players exited the basketball court, the mighty emperor didn't go straight to the locker rooms, instead he went outside. Kuroko, whose eyes were always looking at the red-head, saw this and said to his seniors that he will be back. He started going to where the former captain of his was. "Akashi-kun," mumbles Kuroko as he walks fast thinking that his former captain will do something bad to his self since he experienced losing for the first time. A few minutes, he found the red head looking at the snow. Kuroko can see the sadness in his eyes. Akashi sensed that someone is looking at him so he turned around and found the teal-head. _

"_Tetsuya, why are you here? Shouldn't you be celebrating since it's your win?" asked Akashi._

"_Later, we'll have our victory party, but before that I my body told me that I should see Akashi-kun first," replied Kuroko._

"_And why did you want to see me? We already played against each other. Isn't that fair enough?"_

"_No, Is Akashi-kun sad?"_

_The red head glared at him and started walking making their distance close._

"_Who told you I'm sad? Yes, we lost, but I'm not…" Before Akashi can finished his sentence Kuroko ran towards him and hugged him._

"_It's alright Akashi-kun, you did your best." Tears suddenly fell from Akashi. He then wiped it but it continued to fall._

"_Why? I, the emperor, who is absolute, am crying. Why?" Akashi asked then he buried his face on Kuroko's shoulder. Kuroko who was still hugging him spoke, "It's because you are a human. There's no human who doesn't cry."_

"_Then, why is your heart beating fast?" Akashi asked._

"_I don't know…"_

"_I know the answer Tetsuya,"_

"_Then what is it?"_

"…_Love…"_

_Kuroko who was hugging him looked up with reddening cheeks. Akashi smirked, the loneliness in his eyes disappeared ever since the bluenette had hugged him._

"_I am absolute Tetsuya, you love me right?"_

_A 1 minute silence was felt between them then Kuroko suddenly spoke with a slight whisper, "Yes."_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

_Kuroko smiled, "Yes."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Kuroko sighed again as he resume his stroll. "Akashi-kun, I mean Sei-kun has everything since he's rich so I wonder what I should buy?" he asked himself then as he turned around the right corner, he found his self in the love hotel street. He suddenly turned around and walked fast. "I wonder if Sei-kun wants to do that," as he started thinking those thoughts, he saw a red scissor display in an embroidery store. Quickly he went inside and asked if it's on sale and he will buy it no matter what. The store owner saw the enthusiasm on Kuroko and decided to sell it to him. While on his way home, he saw a necktie store and bought a black necktie with red stripe seeing the red stripe matches his boyfriend's hair color. When he reached home, he wrapped it all and waited for tomorrow to come.

December 20

7:30 am, Akashi texted Kuroko a "Good Morning." Kuroko's phone vibrated and as he stood up and read the message, a smile was formed in his lips. He then replied a "Good Morning and Happy Birthday, Sei-kun," to him. The bluenette got up and started preparing for since Kyoto is a far place and he still had to catch up the train. He then took a bath for 10 minutes, combed the remaining bed hair and put the gift inside his bag. Since he was living alone in an apartment near Seirin, he didn't have troubles in going anywhere he wants. He went to Maji's fast food and bought a burger and vanilla milkshake as his breakfast, after that he went to the station and rode on a train bound for Kyoto. "Akashi-kun, here I come," he said behind his mind while looking at the scenery and smiled. He felt relaxed. After a 2 hour and 15 minute ride, he had arrived at Kyoto. Cold wind welcomed him as he leaves the train. When he exited the station a certain red head was waiting for him. "Aka… Sei-kun," Kuroko called out and Akashi suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"Tetsuya, I miss you."

"Me too Sei-kun,"

Akashi and Kuroko walk hand in hand towards Akashi's apartment. They passed a cake shop and Kuroko insisted on buying him a cake so they bought one just for the two of them.

"Tetsuya, what do you want to eat for lunch?"

"Anything is fine."

"Okay."

As the absolute emperor, everything is possible for him so even cooking is easy. He cooked Japanese meals and they shared a silent lunch but still they enjoy the company of each other. A few hours after they eat, Kuroko broke the silence. "Sei-kun I have a gift for you," then he got the wrapped present in from his bag.

"Tetsuya you didn't have to bother you know. For sure choosing a gift for me made you had a hard time since it's you, you thought that I had everything and you can't think clearly on what you will give to me."

"!" Kuroko blushed on what he heard since everything that Akashi said is definitely true.

"Well, can I open it now?"

"O-Of course, since it's yours now."

Akashi opened it and was surprise about the scissor and the necktie. What he thought was incredibly dirty when he saw the necktie, he then smirked.

"Sei-kun loves scissors right? Then when I saw that necktie, I thought of you."

"Yes, thank you my dear Tetsuya. As a thank you please close your eyes."

Being an innocent Kuroko, he closed his eyes and felt something on his lips. He was kissed by Akashi. He felt also his hands were being hold but he didn't realize he was being tied."You can now open your eyes Tetsuya." When Kuroko opened his eyes, he saw his lover smirking at him and saw his hands were tied. He blushed as he thought that his Sei-kun was also thinking about that thing to him. "Can I Tetsuya? I love you but this scissor and necktie isn't enough. Can I have you as my biggest present?" Akashi asked. Kuroko thought about it that 'that' time will come and he had to be mentally prepared but now he had no other choice since he also love the red head in front of him. "Yes Seijurou-kun, I love you too."


End file.
